Altered Destinys
by sapphos
Summary: what if things changed during the mahora festival and against setsuna with an evil after someone, but who?, konosetsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this even if I want to.

**Author's Note:** I just felt like doing this. I now have the time to type in my info processing class. I might or might not finish my other story. Anyway, this is going on at the same time as the school festival its just more konosetsu based.

_Thoughts._

Over at Mahora Academy it was just another day. At the dorm, Negi Springfield, the famous child teacher, was just waking up along with his roommates, Asuna and Konoka.

"Hey Negi get your ass up!"

"Sorry, Asuna-san."

Just then it was convenient that Negi fell right back on top of Asuna and right on top her Boobs. Next thing Negi saw was the bathroom door as he ran in and locked it when Asuna was running after him.

"Asuna, hurry up or we'll be late!" Yelled Konoka who was already in her Mahora uniform and was watching as Asuna raced around putting on her uniform, all the while cursing Negi's name for making her rush to get ready.

The knock on the door signaled that Setsuna Sakurazaki had arrived. Setsuna was the bodyguard and best friend to Konoka, the headmaster's granddaughter.

"Hello, Ojou-sama."

"Set-chan, you know I hate it when you call me that." Konoka, who was in love with Setsuna (not that she knew it), began to puff up her face and pout at Setsuna.

"Sorry, Ojou-"Setsuna stopped knowing she was going to say it wrong.

"I mean sorry, Kono-chan." All the while her face lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"Good, Set-chan. But, next time you call me Ojou-sama I'm going to have to punish you. Understand?" Konoka was only teasing though, she just wanted to watch as Setsuna stuttered and turned as red as the sun.

" Konoka-san, you know she'll faint that way if you keep doing that." Said Asuna.

"But its fun, Asuna. Plus set-chan looks cute like that." That caused Setsuna to blush even harder as she was beginning to feel dizzy.

Asuna turned to look at her watch and saw that they were going to be late.

"Crap! Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, hurry up, I don't want to be late on the first day of high school. I want to see who is our new teacher for the year."

"Why Asuna-san, is it because your planning on someone like Takahata this year?" asked Konoka.

"No, I just don't want someone like Negi-bozo as our teacher again. It was worse enough that I always ended up without clothes on when Takahata-sensei was around. But it was negi's fault in the first place. That bastard!"

"Anyway hurry up!"

"Kay, lets go set-chan!" As all four sped through the town towards Mahora Academy with a giant dust trail following behind them.

"Who do you think is our new teacher?" Asked Nodoka.

"Who knows, maybe it'll be some hot 20 year-old genius." Stated Haruna Who took out a sketchpad and began drawing all the possibilities.

"As long as its not Negi-bozo I'll be fine with it," Asuna prayed to whatever god there was in hopes for the new school year.

"Asuna, how can you speak about Negi-sensei that way?" Class president replied. In the background Asuna and the class president began to fight with a crowd surrounding them.

"Setchan, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Konoka.

"Nothing, konochan. Why?"

"Nothing much. But will you go shopping with me then?"

As Setsuna watched konoka's face pout she agreed. _I could never say no to that face._ "Sure." Then She watched as Konoka's face lit up, happy at her response.

"Yay! Okay then come by my room at 10 A.M. on Saturday."

"Okay."

"It's a date." Konoka waited for Setsuna's reaction knowing it would be fun to watch.

"Wah?! Kono-Ojousama what are you talking about?" Setsuna was already blushing as red as a cherry as steam began to come out of her ears.

"Just remember Setchan, it's too late to back out, you already agreed." She was smiling since she knew Setsuna could make no excuse to escape their date.

Just as Setsuna was going to say something Takahata came in with another person in tow.

"Wow Asuna-san, you were right. Takahata is our teacher again." The twins yelled. The rest of the class saw their teacher again and conversations erupted throughout 3-A.

"Now, now. Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm just the tour guide. Here is your teacher." As he stepped aside they saw a familiar face.

"NEGI-SENSEI!" everyone was surprised to see their child teacher there but most people were happy with it except for…

"Damn it! I'm gonna kill you Negi-bozo." Then Asuna was running across the classroom as she chased Negi, determined to cream him into a pulp. "My last hope of having a good time in high school was just destroyed."

"Asuna-san it's not my fault. They transferred me since they want me to be 3-A's teacher cause I was the only one to get you guys to bring your grades up." as Negi continued to run, afraid of what Asuna would do.

"Leave Negi-sensei along, Asuna." Threatened Ayaka.

"What are you gonna do about it." Then Asuna and Ayaka began to fight with books being thrown across the classroom and half of the students in 3A cheering them on and placing bets while the rest just going about normally as if nothing was happening.

AS Negi tried to stop the fighting he noticed Konoka and Setsuna and went over to them, knowing full well that it was useless to try and stop the fighting.

"Hi Konoka, Setsuna." As he got closer he noticed there was something wrong with Setsuna. " Hey what's up with Setsuna?"

Setsuna stood frozen on the spot, still stuck in a deep blush but she no longer had steam leaving her ears.

"Oh, nothing much, she's just happy about our date this weekend." Konoka said cheerfully.

"Your Date?!" Negi stuttered out loud. But as soon as he said that the entire class had surrounded the group.

"Who is the date with, ne?" asked Ku Fei.

"I'd say Sakurazaki-san, de gozaru." said Kaede, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" as the classes surprise wore off they began chasing her around the classroom trying to pump information out of her.

When the bell suddenly rung everyone stopped chasing her as she fell over.

"Thank Kami that's over." Setsuna said happily as she relaxed in a chair after the marathon of running about all over the classroom avoiding kunais and bullets.

That was fun sechan." Smiling at Setsuna's torture.

"Konochan your evil." She bluntly replied..

"That's mean!" As Konoka began to pout at her. "But don't forget were still on for this weekend."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied as they began to walk to their next class.

------------------------------------------

At a secret base in Mahora dark figures gather.

"So is it ready?" Asked the tall hooded mage.

"Almost, it'll be done for the festival this weekend, probably saturday." stated his shorter companion. in front of him lay ten to twenty open books with various spells and icantations spread across them.

"Good, once we release her hidden powers we'll be able to control her." said the tall mage as he smiled evilly.

-----------------

so who were they talking about and could this spell danger for the class of 3-A?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this even though I want to.

**Author's note: **thanks to all those who review. Plus, I realize what a reviewer meant with when they don't move from class to class. I forgot about that but I'll change chapter one a bit. Now on with the chapter.

As everyone wakes in the dorms, Konoka moved around the kitchen at super speed, too happy to slow down with her date that day.

"Good morning Konoka," Negi Yawned, "what are you so happy about?"

"Negi Bozo, her date with Setsuna is today." Asuna said as she conked him on the head with a book.

"Yup, and I can't wait. Sechan is supposed to be over in a bit and were gonna tour festival." Konoka beamed, "Since we have nothing to do today for clubs its perfect."

"Kay, but I wonder if Setsuna could even last the whole day." Asuna laughed, "she'd either have a nosebleed from being around Konoka or pass out from blushing so much."

"I know but Sechan is so cute when she blushes."

"Konoka, you're going to be the death of her."

"Asuna your just exaggerating," Konoka thought for a moment, "Well Probably anyway. Now hurry up you two, breakfast will get cold."

"Yup, yup."

"Aniki, don't you think Konoka will be a great wife for Setsuna one day." Chamo announced from Asuna's clothing drawer, a bra hanging off the side of his head.

"Why you little rat! Get out of my clothes." Then she began to choke the little vermin, laughing as he turned blue.

"Asuna, please stop, your killing him!" Negi ran to her and tried with all his might to stop the strangling.

As they all sat down for breakfast a knock on the door alerted them to Setsunas arrival.

"I'll get it," Konoka said cheerily as she sped towards the door, dust being tossed up since she ran too quickly.

As Konoka stopped merely centimeters from hitting the door, she opened it to find Setsuna in her regular Mahora uniform smiling as she saw Konoka.

"Hi Sechan, come on in. I'll be ready in a bit."

"Hai, Ojou-sama."

""Sechan," Konoka whined, "How many times have I told you call me Konochan."

"Gomen, Konochan."

"Ah well, know you'll have to get a punishment."

As Konoka thought for a moment she suddenly got the idea in her head about Setsuna's outfit.

"Hey Sechan come here for a moment. I have the perfect punishment for you."

"H-hai, konochan." Setsuna stuttered.

Even as Setsuna feared what could be her cruel fate she obeyed her best friend (for now) and walked to her. But just as she was getting closer Konoka grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

She Setsuna quickly turned around she saw that Konoka was going through her closet, clothing being tossed everywhere, and a random outfit suddenly being picked out by Konoka, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Now try this on Sechan." As Konoka threw the outfit to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Hai, Konochan."

---------------------------

At the cave of the mages they talk about their upcoming plans.

"It'll all go on tomorrow and finally we'll be able to control everything. All we have to do is wait for the tournament to be underway."

"Yup, and then all the spells will start. Nothing will stop us then."

-----------------------------

That's all for now but you reviewers decide which outfit you'd like to see Setsuna in from all the outfits from Negima. This could be from that samurai outfit in Cinema Village to that nice maid outfit in the fights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this even though I want to.

**Author's note: **thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who thought it'd be interesting to send constructive criticism (flamer's- which made me laugh) they were great to read and help to fuel my writing process. Though I apologize for being so late with the chapter. After a computer virus and stepping on the floppy disk and accidentally destroying it, this chapter was achieved.

Zanmaken 斬魔剣 ("Demon-Cleaving-Sword")

- Ougi, disperses demonic spirits.

At the dorms futile arguments could be heard coming from Konoka and Asuna's room. But the people themselves, why they could only be the female mage and samurai, Konoka and Setsuna.

"Oh, why not Set-chan? I told you before this is a punishment, you have no choice." Whined Konoka, her face puffing up into a marshmallow.

"But Konochan, this outfit, it-" Setsuna couldn't finish her sentence; her blush had even incapacitated her speech.

"What Set-chan? It suits you." As Konochan smiled, proud at the sight before her.

Setsuna stood clad in dark hakama pants and a white hakama shirt, a sky blue Shinsengumi jacket shown brightly over it with Yuunagi at her side and clear white headband going across her forehead gave Setsuna the look of the traditional samurai.

"So no more complaining. Alright?"

Konoka was wearing a pink kimono; elegant flowers white flowers lined it that also gave her a serene look.

"Hai," she replied feebly.

"Good, now let's get going."

Konoka grabbed Setsuna's arm and off they went, hand in hand, to tour the Mahora festival and get lost in all the excitement.

---------------------- Later--------------------

On their walk they noticed 3-A's haunted house that they helped to setup.

"Hey Set-chan lets go in." but Konoka was already dragging along Setsuna before she could reply.

As they went through they saw dead ripped up parts of the Narutaki twins, Fumika and Fuka, lying messily on the ground, blood seeping in pools around them. Then the zombie of Modoka and Sakurako started coming towards them from the darkness, limbs falling off till they could no longer stand.

"Ekk! Set-chan." As Konoka gripped onto Setsuna, Setsuna blushed but snapped out of it as blood dripped onto her cheek. In a daze she took out Yuunagi, starting to take a stance to destroy the zombies when…

Plop!

A green and yellow flying turtle appeared sitting on Setsuna's shoulder.

Setsuna's eyes glazed over and she began running around in fright till she couldn't stand it.

"**Zanmaken**!"

"Set-chan, stop! You'll destroy the haunted house!" Konoka pleaded, confused with Setsuna's behavior.

It didn't reach Setsuna since a blond haired girl wearing goggles and a tracking device came running into the room.

"TAMA-CHAN! Where are you?" she turns her head. "Oh, there you are Tama."

As the girl spotted the yellow turtle sitting calmly on Setsuna's shoulder she took out a turtle and dropped it on the turtle to end all the craziness going on.

"Sorry for all the trouble." The blond haired girl said to Konoka.

"No problem," Konoka replied, still puzzled by the person before her, "I'm Konoka by the way."

"I'm Su, but I have to go before everyone finds me."

"O.K. thanks anyway." Konoka replied, still confused about what the blond said before she turned to help Setsuna get up off the ground.

"Hey Setchan, are you alright?" Konoka wondered.

"I'm fine Konochan.' Setsuna whispered as she got up.

"I apologize for my actions." As Setsuna bowed deeply, refusing to put her head up.

"Setchan stop that. Plus, what's the problem. You didn't plan for that to happen. Right Setchan?"

"No! Never! Konochan."

"Then its fine." Konoka said cheerily. "But are you afraid of turtles, Setchan?"

Setsuna didn't reply as she froze and began to shiver.

"Setchan?" Konoka said worriedly.

"Hai."

"That's cute Setchan. But anyway, are you alright now?"

"Hai."

"Good, because we still have a lot to do." A twinkle in Konoka's eyes made Setsuna feel safe.

_But I could never be afraid, not around you Konochan._

Setsuna was jerked out of her thoughts by a tug on her sleeve; it was Konoka who was itching to get a move on.

"Lets go then Konochan." Setsuna said as Konoka shown a million watt smile to her.

"Oh, Setchan it's the Chao-Bao-Zi. Let's stop by."

"O.k."

As Setsuna and Konoka sat down they inspected their meal. It was two large meat buns, a specialty of the Chao-Bao-Zi. Setsuna began to tear a piece off the bun.

_I wonder why Konoka is being so quiet._

When Setsuna turned her head she saw Konoka. She had inhaled her meat bun, so with her cheeks all puffed out and tongue holding on to the bun for dear life, lest it suddenly fall out. Through all this Konoka smiled at Setsuna, but poor Setsuna couldn't even look at her since she wouldn't be able to stop the laughter and would fall over.

As Konoka was finishing the rest of her bun she spotted the owner of the Chao-Bao-Zi, Chao Lingshen.

"Just who I was looking for." As she handed a sheet of paper to Setsuna. "Here. Enter it, Setsuna-san. Enter it and win. Your future, or rather yours and Konoka-san's depends upon it." Without any explanation, Chao walked away. A smile on her face as she said her final words," Oh, and I hope the rest of your date goes well Setsuna-san." As she continued walking back to the Chao-Bao-Zi leaving a confused pair, and a blush on Setsuna's face.

"What is it?"

"A flier for the Mahorafest Martial Arts Tournament.

"Are you going to enter, Setchan?"

"Yes, it seems important." Setsuna wanted to know the meaning to what Chao said and what a martial arts tournament had to do with Konoka and her.

"Then I'll cheer for you Setchan." Konoka said happily, as Setsuna turned as red as a tomato.

"Plus if you win I'll have a very good present for you." Konoka said as she winked at Setsuna.

"Konochan, wha-wha-what, are you saying?!" As steam began to come from Setsuna's ears.

"Now, now. I'll leave that to your imagination, Setchan." As she lightly kissed Setsuna on the lips and got up.

Setsuna, who was still stuck in her fantasy of Konoka, realized her goddess wasn't sitting next to her any longer, and chased after the giggling Konoka. Now fully determined to win the contest, if not to solve Chao's puzzling conversation then to receive her mystery prize.


End file.
